Electronic devices may comprise semiconductor chips which may be connected to further parts of the electronic device via a metal layer. The metal layer may, among else, function as a heat conductor and may cover a large surface area of the semiconductor chip. The semiconductor material and the metal may have different heat extension coefficients which may for example lead to mechanical tension, delamination and failure of the electronic device.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.